


Buona Per Me

by ajlynn14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nightmares, PTSD, Will Solace - Freeform, but i just found it so i fixed it and here we are, nico mumbles in italian, nico still doesn't get that people care about him, post-tartarus, solangelo, the fic isn't nearly as angsty as the summary suggests, this is from last year, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajlynn14/pseuds/ajlynn14
Summary: Will knows that Nico loves him, he really knows.It's just a lot harder to recognize that when all Nico does is shut himself off.





	Buona Per Me

**Author's Note:**

> I use some Italian in this fic, it's all translated at the end notes. 
> 
> (The title means Good To Me)

The shift was subtle. First, Nico would start showing up late to breakfast, or just not coming at all. When he did show, he’d be irritable, forcing away the breakfasts Will made him for the first time since they’d started dating. Then he started snapping at campers. This was when Will really started to get worried. Despite his tough exterior, Nico would never be unkind to another camper, not on his life. When hazel visited Camp Half Blood, she said Nico didn’t sleep a wink. She claimed that he would shadow travel away each night, tell her he needed to train, and when Will confronted him, Nico told him to ‘lay off.’ Now that was worrying. Will knew Nico loved him, knew something wasn’t right, but it still stung. His worries multiplied when he went to Nico’s cabin that night. 

The walk to the Hades cabin was short, but in the cool night air and with the threat of angry harpies looming over him, it was less than calming. He shoved his fists further into his pockets, bowed his mop of blond hair, and walked just a little faster. When he finally showed up at the Hades cabin, he was really longing for his moms bed and breakfast. It was always warm there…. He knocked on the door as quietly as he could and called out, softly, “Nico…” In less than five seconds the door was ripped open to reveal a short, pale boy with an unruly mop of black hair and skeleton pajama pants hanging off of his bony hips. He cocked his head to the side, and in greeting he called out, “What the fuck are you doing solace?” He was trying to sound angry, but if anything he looked… relieved. 

Will flashed Nico his biggest smile. “Can’t a son of Apollo visit his dark and brooding boyfriend?” He hung onto the last syllable a bit, hoping to pull a response out of Nico’s small pink lips. His plan apparently succeeded, because all he heard was a quick, “Shut up,” followed by an intense round of blushing and stuttering. “So… you just going to leave me standing out here?” Will poked, already unwinding his scarf from around his neck. Nico looked up in surprise. “Oh, yeah,” he said, stepping to the side and shutting the door once Will had walked through it. 

Coat and scarf discarded and draped over a chair, Will found himself gazing at the interior of the Hades cabin he’d grown so accustomed to over the past few months. Even though it was the polar opposite of the Apollo cabin, it still felt warm and inviting, similar to the way your favorite couch feels after a long day. The walls were black, but the molding in them made them look ornate and classy rather than depressing. Nico had white and olive colored couches scattered around the room at odd angles, as if they’d been moved so many times they didn’t even have a place anymore. The lighting was dim, and the usually neat area was cluttered with stuff. His white four poster bed had black canopy curtains draped over it, and in it, a gaunt little boy with skeleton pajama pants. 

Nico shot Will an almost pleading look, and he knew exactly what he had to do. He lumbered over to the four poster and sat with his back against the headboard. “C’mere my little ghost king,” he said, arms outstretched. Nico crawled over as quickly as lightning. 

“Don’t call me that.”

In 2 seconds his arms were wrapped around Will's waist, his face smushed into his t-shirt. Will flinched in surprise, but wasted no time in moving his hands to the smaller’s head, carding his hands through the deep black hair so different from his own. Will wanted to relish in this moment. He really did. but as he sat there on that bed, with Nico being so vulnerable and fragile as to come apart in his arms, it was not lovely at all. It hurt him so much he couldn’t even breathe. After a few minutes of silence, Nico lifted his head and brought his hands to Will’s cheeks. Only after the cool touch of the younger boys hands did Will realize that he was crying too. As Nico was wiping away his tears, Will grabbed his arm and placed a kiss on Nico's palm. He gently brushed his lips up his arm, sending shivers down Nico's back. When he got up to his shoulders, he made sweet kisses up his neck, along his jaw. He heard a small and content exhale slip out of Nico's mouth, and Will smiled into Nico's cheek. 

"I love you,” he whispered between kisses. “Nico, I love you so fucking much. I can’t breathe whenever I'm around you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” When Will looked up and saw Nico crying, he quickly pressed his mouth to each tear. “Please. Come on sunshine. Tell me what’s wrong. I really want to help you. Just let me in.” Nico swept down and pushed his head into Will's neck. He could feel the tears falling, but the small, chaste kisses on his collar bones told him that Nico was going to be okay.

Will thought he heard Nico mumble something like, “Nightmares, Tartarus, I'm sorry,” in between breaths and his heart ached. Hearing how much Nico was still affected by Tartarus made Will’s vision blurry and his breathing pique and curse out every god that had any role in sending him down there. He knew he’d regret it later, but for now all he could think about was this loving, caring, sad kid that was wrapped up in his arms. Nico deserved so much more than this.

“It’ll be okay. I will stay with you every night if I have to. We can get through this together. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you thought that separating yourself would help but I promise, it won’t.” The tears were really spilling over now, and Nico had gone still in his arms. “Darling, you have so many people who love you. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

"Perché sei così bravo per me? Sei così, così bene. Ti amo ti amo.” Nico was crying hard now, so Will shifted the smaller boy so he was sitting facing Will with his hips straddling Will's knees. as he sat there wiping his tears, Will drew in a sharp breath because even at his lowest, even as he was breaking down and even though the only sounds he could manage were heart wrenching sobs, he was still beautiful. and as Nico turned to the side and laid his head against Will's chest, as he tucked himself into the safe haven that was this tall blond country boy, he was gorgeous.

“Unfair,” Will muttered incoherently. “It’s not right.” Nico looked up at him, a puzzled expression adorning his face. 

“What’s not fair, mi amoré?” he asked. His voice was raw and tired from crying.

“That you’re so beautiful,” Will answered, dead serious. 

He heard Nico’s breath hitch and saw his cheeks go red before he shoved his mussed hair back into Will’s chest. Will carded his hand through tangled black hair and held him just a little bit tighter. 

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. the next morning, Will woke up with the sun, as always. He turned to see Nico sleeping, he looked so at peace this way. Will knew that things were not okay; He knew that they wouldn’t be okay for a long time, but they had each other, and that was all that either of them had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Perché sei così bravo per me? Sei così, così bene. Ti amo ti amo. - Why are you so good to me? You are so, so good. I love you, I love you. 
> 
> Mi amoré - My love
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for making it this far! I wrote this right after the first Trials of Apollo came out, but it's still set before those events take place. There's a good chance I might turn this one into a multi-chapter, but who knows?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Leave a comment, I love hearing how you felt about the fic!
> 
> Also, I used google translate for all of the Italian so if any native Italian speakers want to call me out in the comments, feel free to do so. 
> 
> If you want to read more of my non-fandom related writing, follow me on Tumblr at smilesbag.


End file.
